The invention broadly relates to a reproduction camera having a slant body and anteroinferior platforms and more, particularly relates to an apparatus for charging or replacing a copy.
In a vertical reproduction camera, taking in the range of 1/3 to 3 magnifications with a lens of 240 mm focus length, the following relations exist: EQU a=f(1+m), b=f(1+(1/m)),
in which:
a--length between a lens and an image plane PA1 b--length between the lens and a copy plane PA1 f--focal length of the lens PA1 m--magnification
so that the length between the copy plane and the image plane is obtained by the equation: EQU (a+b).sub.max =1280 mm
Consequently, the height from the floor to the image plane which located on a upper platform of the vertical camera may be no less than 1500 mm high, however closely to the floor a copy holder may be equipped. It may be too high for an operator of ordinary stature to work on the image plane of the camera, for example to perform, tracing work, so he must use a stool. Considered from the point of view of the security and efficiency of the operation, it may be a problem to get on and off, particularly, in a darkroom. So, it may be desirable to use a lower step, though it is necessary to make use of a step. For this reason, a reproduction camera whose whole body is slanted forward is shown in FIG. 1. In this camera, at the inclination of almost 10.degree. to the vertical axis, for instance, the height of the center of the image plane may be lowered by 23 mm, which is obtained by the equation: EQU 1500.times.cos 10.degree.=1477,
so that the height of the fore edge of the image plane can be lowered by almost 65 mm so that an operator can get a wide visual range and can easily perform his work on the image plane. It will be done using a lower step than in the vertical camera heretofore in use, which may be convenient for an operator.
In common to prior reproduction cameras, on the other hand, there will be a fault that a copy placed on the holder may be apt to slide or slip off, and, particularly, that the fine adjustment of a copy may be difficult on account of the anteroinferior form of the copy holder.